Nalu young love
by AHauntingShadow2000
Summary: Just a story about how Natsu and Lucy realized their feelings towards each other. I ship Nalu, rating will be M for a reason, and I might include other couples. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey guys, shadow haunts here. This is the first Nalu I'm posting onto this account. Trust me when I say that I've written tones more Nalu's before, just either posted on a different account or just writing them for fun on my PC or typewriter. (Not the old ones, I have a high tech one, which is mainly a computer keyboard and a screen that displays what you type.) anyways, hope you like my story, I'm aiming for more then one chapter. Please R&R. If you have suggestions please pm me, and if you have a request for a fic, please pm me. I love writing and anime/manga. Speaking of which, this story is based off both the anime and the manga, because I am up to date on both. Ps, I'm glad that fairy tail is continuos, and by the end of the series, natsu and Lucy should definitely be a couple! Hope you enjoy! I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: strange occurrences

It was a normal day at the fairy's guild hall, just the usual going on. Cana was downing a barrel of beer. Natsu and gray were in the middle of a fight, Erza having a piece of cake while talking to Mira at the bar counter. Lucy and Levy were havering a serious chat about a book at one of the bench tables. Wendy, Carla, and happy were at another table, chatting while Happy kept offering Carla a fish. Gajeel and pantherlily were chatting. Everything was normal.

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu roared, clashing foreheads yet again with the other male.

"Squinty eyes!" Gray hissed back.

"Ice stripper!"

"Fire crotch!"

"Well at least I know how to keep my clothes on, you perverted dick face!" Natsu roared.

"At least I know how to not brake everything I touch!" Gray defended.

"It's not my fault! I get distracted, and anyways... Put some damn clothes on! No one wants to see that, it's not pretty!" Natsu shouted, saying the last part like a little girl with a listed accent. Lucy couldn't help over hearing her partner, and laughed at his silliness.

"At least I know how please a woman, doubt you even know how to." Grey mocked. Natsu lit in flames then, punching gray in the face, sending him flying.

"I'm not stupid! Why does everybody treat me like I'm stupid? I can't help the fact I wasn't raised in a normal family like you guys, so shut up cause your really pissing me off!" Natsu yelled causing everyone to fall quiet and stare at the two. Gray brought himself to a stand.

"If your not stupid then why do you always act like it? Every mission we go on only ends up with you being a dumbass and ending up pissing Lucy off!" Gray defended. Lucy turned at the mention of her name.

"I think you should step in, I can see where this will go." Levy whispered to the blond. Lucy sighed, actually feeling guilty for the poor dragon slayer. She stood up and walked over to them, standing in between them both.

"Out, both of you." Lucy hissed, pointing towards the guilds exit.

"But Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Both of you, out. Wait for me outside." Lucy interrupted him. Gray nodded, grabbing Natsu's arm and dragging them outside to wait near the door.

"Its alright, I have everything handled, nothing to see here." Lucy explained before leaving to meet the boys outside.

"Great, now you see what I mean about being such a dumbass!" Gray sneered at the dragon slayer. Natsu felt his anger boiling inside his chest.

"Its not like I _want_ to make her mad. And your the one who started this whole fight anyway! So whys it my fault?" Natsu growled through gritted teeth.

"How is it not your fault? Your the one who randomly challenged me to a fight! Your such an ass!" Gray sneered back at Natsu. The boys were too busy in their argument they didn't notice an angry Lucy who was now standing infront of them with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's not my fault! You know how hard it is to actually try to behave?!" Natsu growled back, as the two clashed their heads against each other again.

"Fire crotch! I doubt have the time you even try! Let alone think with what tiny brains you have left!" Gray shouted. Lucy couldn't left a disappointed sigh escape her lips as she face palmed.

"Guys, stop fighting." Lucy sighed, messaging her temples with the pads of her thumb. Both of them froze, turning slowly to face the disappointed blonde.

"Lucy-" Gray started.

"Shut up. I'm mad at you both." Lucy said threw gritted teeth.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I felt my heart brake at her words. Yeah, I've seen her upset before, but this time she seemed more upset than mad, her eyes held a secret sadness in them. I didn't know why, but I felt a hard, sinking feeling deep inside my chest.

"I'm sorry, Luce." I whispered, just barely loud enough for her to hear. I avoided her harsh gaze, keeping my gaze on the ground infront of us.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, if you feel that bad, go apologize to Levy for acting like children and interrupting her party. That goes for you too, Gray." Lucy replied, still in a low tone. I felt the disappointment in her words.

'My eyes burn...but why?' I thought as I blankly looked up. My eyes mindlessly reached her own as I brought my hand to my cheek, feeling the tears that had been unknowingly streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away when I noticed Lucy's saddened look, but... I never stopped staring at her with a worried gaze of my own.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. By that point, I noticed gray slipping back into the guild, but couldn't find the strength to act. I felt my heart beating inside my chest. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't move, I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen. After a few attempts, I finally found my voice again, but it's was soft and throaty.

"S-sorry..." I murmured, turning my gaze back to the ground. I felt a fire ignite inside myself as her gaze made my heart race.

'Whats going on? My heart, it's racing... And I can't move or do anything I want to do...' I thought. I was brought back to reality when I felt Lucy lay a gentle hand on my shoulder as her other hand lifted my chin so I was looking at her.

"Are you okay? Your spacing out." Lucy asked softly. I stared into her beautiful chocolate covered eyes, as my heart began to flutter.

"Lucy~" I wined, feeling my stomach begin to turn. I winced at the weird feeling. She brought her hand up and brushed my hair out of my face, before placing her hand against my forehead.

"Do you feel funny? Your warm, but knowing your adnormal body temperature, I can't tell if your sick or not." Lucy asked me, sound more like herself, but still concerned. I thought about her question for a second, taking note of the slightly daze I keep going into. The turning in my belly, the fact that I felt...hot. I froze, realizing how intoxicating Lucy's scent was.

"You smell so good..." I whispered, feeling myself heat up more at how close she was. She looked at my rather shocked, yet dazed eyes.

"Natsu, hello?" Lucy called to me. I blinked, before smiling at her.

"hello Luce." I greeted with a small smile. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your saying things now. Again, do you feel weird?" She questioned me. I stopped and thought about an answer, before just staring at her as a blush tinted my cheeks.

"Luce..." I whispered, staring deeper into her confused eyes.

"What Natsu?" She asked, removing her hands from me completely.

'Damn it, Luce. I'm getting hot, why are you making me feel weird?!" I thought. Finally I just shook my head.

"I feel fine, Luce. I'll see you later." I waved before taking off running back towards my house. Not once did I look back, but I felt my heart sinking more as I got farther and farther away from her.

I quickly found myself at my house, darting threw the doors before sinking against it from the inside of my house.

**So guys, how did you like my first chappie? I'm gonna be publishing at least once a week, if not once or twice a week. Anyways, I need suggestions for future chapters. And please, let me know if I ever make a chapter too sappy, or if there is anyway I can improve my story or writing. Also note that I'm doing all this on a tablet mini, so I can't do all the things a PC allows you too. So, I hope you like! Next chapter we figure out what's wrong with Natsu, and how her plans to react to these 'weird feelings'. Thanks for reading, please R&R, pm, or email me at shadowhaunts2000 . I am open for role plays. I will explain in next chapter! And again, thanks, love you all!**


	2. Bitter sweet dreams

**Hey guys, shadow haunts is here! I loved all the reviews you all gave to me, and so I wanted to give you all a shout out and a personal virtual waffle! You all know who you are, so be proud of yourself because you made a young girl smile. But don't worry, I'm not that young, it would seem weird if I was, and writing adult-ish content for anime/manga. Anyways, I appreciate your comments, and I hope this story pleases you all. And I am still using a tablet, so auto correct isn't an option. Sorry if it changes to something else, but my OCD will get the better of it...usually. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: bitter sweet dreams**

The pink haired salamander laid in his hammock, staring blankly up at his ceiling. Yesterday was when he started getting all these weird feelings, and ever since then he hasn't known what to do or what's happening.

_"Damn... why do these thoughts keep coming into my head?" _Natsu thought.

"Natsu, whats wrong? I've been talking to you for an hour, asking you all sorts of things and not one answer or word came from your mouth. Can you even here me?" Happy called to the pinkette. Natsu turned to happy with an unfamiliar look in his dark Onyx eyes.

"Sorry, happy. I was... Thinking." Natsu answered after a short pause. Happy just stared at him, wide eyed in shock.

"You were thinking?!" Happy gasped as he stared at his friend. Natsu's gaze turned into a harsh one.

"I have a brain for crying out loud, why does everyone second guess that?" Natsu exclaimed in a harsh tone. Happy put a paw over his mouth to muffle his laughter. "What's so funny?!" Natsu growled, feeling his anger ignite in flames deep within his heart.

"mwhpt sthug..." Happy began but was cut off by the aggravated salamander.

"Remove your paw happy." Natsu said.

"What's the smartest word you know?" Happy questioned with a sly smirk. Natsu just stared at him, more with a look of shock, question, and slight disbelief.

"Why would you ask me that?" Natsu asked happy in a more calmer tone then before.

"Just answer it..." Happy sighed, face palming at his partners idiocy.

Natsu kept quiet, thinking for a second. "Intelection! That's the smartest word I know." Natsu sneered at happy, sticking his tongue out at the flying blue cat. This only resulted in happy roaring out in laughter, rolling around on the floor and hugging himself as he cried due to laughing so hard. It took a while for the cat to recover, and when he did he stood up and faced the dragon slayer.

"I seriously don't think that's a word. Did you mean intelligent?" happy corrected. Natsu replied by tilting his head to the side slightly, a confused look on his face.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's intelection." Natsu answered him.

"Why don't we ask Lucy? She's smart with words." Happy suggested. At the mention of her name, a soft purring sound escaped his throat as he spaced out.

_"Yeah, Lucy is smart... And pretty...and she smells good... And she's soft... And she's warm... she is perfect-" _

"You liiiiiiiiike each other~" happy purred while rolling his tongue. This caused Natsu to snap out of his trance and stare at happy with a worried expression while a small blush faded his heated cheeks. Natsu slid off his hammock only to plop down on his couch.

"You can do what ever you want. But I'm staying here today, I don't feel good. If anyone asks, tell them I just need some time alone." Natsu explained, relaxing on the couch with his hands behind his head. A soft sigh escaped happy's lips before he nodded. And with that, the blue cat flew out the window towards the guild instead.

That night

~Natsu's dream~

The salamander stood in what seemed to be a large empty field.

"Where am I?" Natsu questioned himself. He stood for a few minutes, just staring at the beautiful stary night sky above him. Suddenly, he tensed when he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist.

"Your dreaming, Natsu. You can do anything you want here..." He heated a familiar blondes voice trail off from behind him. Lucy's familiar vanilla and strawberry scent filled his nose, causing his tummy to flip and a light blush to fade his cheeks. He felt her press her chest against his back, while she slid her thumbs under the waistband of his pants.

"L-Luce!" He gasped when he noticed her sliding his pants down his well toned form. Her arms quickly hugged his waist from behind again, as she began to kiss his shoulder up to his neck. Although this was new to the dragon slayer, he couldn't object her bittersweet actions.

"I want you, Natsu. Please..." Lucy whispered, before nibbling slightly on his earlobe. He swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling a flame ignite deep inside him.

_"This is just a dream, nothing more and nothing less... I... I want her too. But, is this really okay?" _Natsu thought, struggling hard against his instincts to just give in and fuck her senseless.

"Natsu, please. I need you inside me." Dream Lucy begged, trailing her fingers slowly over his well toned chest. Natsu found himself relaxing in her arms.

"Luce. I'm not sure this is the right thing to do. I don't-" and he was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his. All thoughts of restraint were killed as he was pulled into the delicious sensation of her electrified kiss. And he kissed her back. Wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Though he never knew when she moved to face him, he was too concerned about his instincts taking over. Slowly, he broke the kiss gasping for air, but kept close so his lips still brushed against hers.

"Luce, I can't hold back-"

"then don't. I need you inside me! Please, I need you." She pleaded, looking into his eyes with soft, lustful and pleading eyes he couldn't say no too. Without further thought he scooped her up bridal style and carried her towards an enclosed area of the field, with a perfect grassy landscape. Once there he gently laid her onto the ground, before crashing his lips to hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. He hovered above her, balancing his weight on his forearms which were on both sides of her head. She pulled his vest off him, before running her tongue along his bottom lip. He gasped, resulting in her slipping her tongue inside his hot mouth. He moaned, hooking his fingers in the hem of her shirt before yanking it off her slender form. He broke the kiss, breathless, to stare down at the topless Lucy under him.

Before she could react, his mouth was sucking on her nipple while his hand twisted and pinched her other. She let out a loud moan, arching her back towards the boy. He rolled his tongue over her hardened bud, before nipping her lightly with his fangs. He switched, deciding not to leave out the other. Then he moved down, trailing small kisses down her stomach as he removed the rest of her garments. He looked up at her with a questioning look, only to receive one of the weirdest answers from her so far.

"Natsu, it's not time to be lazy. Lucy is looking for you." She stated in what sounded like happy's voice...

"Natsu! Wake up!" Happy screamed in the dragon slayers ear, causing the now blushing maniac to fall out of his hammock.

Natsu looked around, realizing he was in his house. The familiar blue exceed stood infront of him on the floor.

"Why'd you wake me up?!" Natsu groaned, disappointed at the fact he couldn't finish what he needed too. At this happy smirked.

"You were making kittens with Luuuuuussssshhhhy!" Happy teased, giggling as Natsu launched himself at happy, but missed as the cat became airborne.

"You pick on me, but your the one who never lets go of my damn face when you dream of Carla! Like your the one to speak." Natsu snarled angrily at his best friend. Happy finally settled down from his laughing fits at his statement.

"Well I don't whimper out her name in my sleep! And at least I know how to not pee in my sleep!" Happy threw back, defending himself. Natsu was about to say something else when he froze, worry creeping over his face as he realized he was soaking wet.

"Damn it. Not a word about this, or you will never taste another fish in your life again!" Natsu roared, before running straight to his bathroom, to solve his little "problem". Happy in turn snickered, before fluttering out the door.

AN: sorry for the late update guys, I spent the entire weekend at a friends house, and they had no wifi. But, better late then never. I also apologize if this chapter was short, rushed, not as juicy as you all might have hoped, and so on. But I promise my later chapters wont be as bad. I normally don't do this, but I got a new Facebook account. My name is Shell Giddens, don't ask me why I have a weird name, it's a fake one to be safe. But please friend me, I'm on constantly. But be sure to tell me you got my request from . I promise another chapter either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Also, for all you zelda fans, im a start my own twilight princess adventure with me character, shadow. Well, see you all later!


	3. Rising feelings

**AN: Sorry if this comes out late, I've been busy with work and all that. Any who, here is your long awaited update! I hope you enjoy, and we finally see what Natsu's problem is! And I'm pretty sure all you thirsty lemonade fans out there already know what it is. XD enjoy the chapter, like before, I am open for friend requests and if you guys are interested in a free 4 all role play, pm me please! I will explain the details later. Enjoy this well awaited chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 3: rising feelings

Natsu slowly walked towards the guild, hands in his pockets while a deeply concentrated, thoughtful expression was worn on the hot headed dragon slayers face.

_'This is creepy. First I get all these weird thoughts about Luce, then I nearly fuck her in my sleep, and I woke up wet. What the fucking hell?! What does all this mean?'_ Natsu thought, as his anger quickly escalated. Before long, he found himself walking through the guild doors. And just like that, him and grey were bashing at each other and destroying everything in there path.

Lucy sat at her usual stool, next to the counter that Mira was at.

"I still think you should give it a try. I think you two would be very happy together!" Mira stated, in her usual way. Lucy only sighed, turned around to face the two idiots.

"And what makes you think you can just BE the best?!" Gray shouted at the pinkette, once again forehead to forehead with each other.

"I was told I can be what ever the fuck I wanna be! All your doing is trying to destroy my fucking dreams, you fucking bitch, gray! And at least I wanna be something better then a Fucking Stripper!" Natsu roared at the Ice make Mage.

"So I'm the stripper when the only thing you talk about is fucks, fucking, and Lucy!" Gray shouted back at the Salamander. Instantly outraged, Natsu punched gray in the jaw, sending him flying into a table.

"I don't care if you insult me, I can beat the shit out of you later for it! But nobody insults my Lucy when I'm around! You say one more thing about her and I'll beat you so bad you'll think twice before accusing someone of being such a perv." Natsu growled at gray with dangerous venom in his voice. Gray stood up, messaging his soar jaw as he glared at him back.

"You see that? He just claimed you. Awe~ you two are absolutely perfect for each other!" Mira whispered into Lucy's ear in an excited voice. Lucy just face palmed at the take-over Mage.

"Really Mira? I highly doubt Natsu would mean it like that." Lucy explained, as the turned around.

"Come on~ You have to admit, despite his density, he is adorable." Mira offered in a straight forward tone. As Mira spoke, the two didn't notice the said salamander approach them from behind.

"He is adorable, but I highly doubt he even understands what romance is to begin with. Not to mention even having the feelings to begin with." Lucy explained against Mira, who wore a small grin.

"So you admit that you think he's cute?" Mira questioned. At this Natsu stopped, his curiosity getting the better of him. Lucy tensed, a small blush fading he cheeks.

"W-well y-yeah. He is cute- but that doesn't mean anything!" Lucy chocked out, blushing madly right now. Natsu took another step towards her, now right behind her. Before he was even conscious of his actions, he wrapped both arms over her shoulders and loosely around her neck. He felt Lucy tense under his strong arms.

"Why doesn't that mean anything, Luce?" Natsu asked, in a rather hurt voice. Lucy wanted to move, but found herself paralyzed under her crushes arms. She only blushed harder as she looked down.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Mira waved as she went to tend to other Mages.

"O-okay... Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered, so only Natsu could hear her. This made the salamander smile, burying his nose in her soft blonde locks.

"Luce, why doesn't it mean anything?" Natsu repeated himself with a fake pout.

"Just because. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucy continued to stammer. Natsu smirked at her nervousness. He tightened his hold on her, moving his lips to gently brush against her ear.

"But Luce, am I that unbearable? Why do you keep lying to me?" he whispered, causing shivers to run down her spine. The heat that was radiating off of him, with his closeness was driving the celestial Mage crazy. She had a sudden craving for him, to feel him, to taste him.

"Uh..." She managed to get out. She had somehow managed to get rid of her blush, but now her hormones were trying to put her into forth gear. She could feel his smile against the side of her face, one that seemed to taunt her.

"admit it, Luce. You want me. You do, don't you?" Natsu whispered in a low purr. Lucy shivered again, but couldn't keep herself from nodding a yes. At hearing this, a satisfied smile crossed his face, and before anyone noticed. He placed a gentle, quick kiss on her neck under her ear.

"I love you too, Luce. See you later." Natsu cooed before releasing her completely and leaving the guild. A very confused Lucy was left at her seat, while his last sentence replayed over and over again in her mind.

"He loves me?" Lucy whispered, as another blush crept onto her cheeks.

* * *

**AN: hey guys! Another chapter complete! I am still using a tablet so I apologize if any other words get auto corrected. I am posting this chapter early, but this is Mondays chapter. Just posting it on Friday to make sure it gets out. also, I'm sorry for the short chapters. Right now my goal is 1k words per chapter, but once I reach chapter 5 it'll change to 2k words per chapter. I'm sorry if I disappoint you all in my story, but I need suggestions! I'm thinking of including other pairing in later chapters, but if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I always want to improve my writing. So, next chapter we get into (finally) some lime, and hopefully some juicy lemon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Love bites part 1

**AN: hey guys! Another chapter! As I promised, there is gonna be lots of lime in here! I am not gonna spoil it for you though. Read at your own risk. And btw, I just finished the anime Sword Art Online. It was extremely bad ass and romantic. Honestly, for all you Online RPG gamers who love a good adventurous, mysterious, and romantic anime I recommend you watch it. I've noticed that they don't have a lot of Kirito/Asuna romance stories, so I might start on one of those. Also, I might start on an InuYasha/Kagome romance as well. *wink wink*. XD anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, we'll get into some lime, and hopefully some lemon next chapter, but I'm not going all out this chapter, just sayin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: love bites (part 1)**

Lucy sat in her apartment, plopped backwards on her soft bed. Her chocolate brown orbs were locked onto the blank ceiling, while her mind was locked onto a sertian Salamander. The last thing he said to her last night kept replaying inside her head.

_"Love you too, Luce. See you later." _His words seemed to taunt her, as she felt a growing heat in her belly.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. She thought he was going to come tonight, and hopefully finish what he had started. But that thought flowed emptily inside her head as she knew it was 12:30. If anything, the fire breather would already be asleep. Lucy pulled her covers over her slender form. She wore her normal pajamas, and everything was ready for bed. The darkness in the room surrounded her, seeming like it was taunting her with its emptiness. Lucy shut her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. She brought a hand up and stroked her neck where her crush had kissed her.

'I feel like I miss him. And I want him so badly...' Lucy thought. A small whimper escaped her lips as the heat between her thighs began to rage, demandingly.

"Natsu..." She whispered, touching her neck again.

*_ next morning _*

Warmth...

lucy pulled herself to lean closer to the warmth.

then it hit her...

"Where the hell were you last night?!" She shouted, caused the pink haired boy to jump suddenly out of her bed, falling onto his back on the floor. She sat up and crossed her arms at the dragon slayer.

"Luce, why did you do that?" Natsu asked innocently as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't bother sitting up again, he just stretched out his back before folding his arms behind his head. He looked up at the angry Lucy with his famous toothy grin.

"I was expecting you to come over earlier." Lucy answered him with a slight pout.

"I missed you too, Luce. but, I was with you the whole time." Natsu coed. At hearing this Lucy cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?" She questioned suspiciously. At this Natsu smirked at her.

"I sat in your window for an hour, watching you stare at the roof and roll around. And curse at things. And wine for me..." Natsu answered, as his grin widened as he said the last part. Lucy froze at his words, before plopping back down onto the bed to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"You can't blame me. After everything that happened yesterday, of course I'd want to see you." Lucy fumed. Natsu finally raised himself to sit at hearing her words.

"Luce. Do you like me?" Natsu asked seriously, a worried look on his face. Lucy looked at him, raising herself to lean on her elbow.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Lucy answered sweetly. Natsu shook his head at this.

"No. Do you love me? Like how I love you?" He asked, slight concern and worry in his voice. Lucy couldn't help but smile at this, while moving to get off her bed. She stretched, before walking over and offering him her hand.

"You are an idiot, and yes. Of course I love you." She answered him sweetly. At this a bright smile crossed his face. He excepted her hand, now standing infront of her. Before she could walk away, he pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist, burying his nose in her neck.

_'I want you, Luce. I need you, and I'll always have room inside my heart for you.'_ Natsu thought, as he began to trail small kisses down her neck to her collar bone. When he got to the hem of her shirt he stopped, pulling back to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Luce?" He questioned. In return she smiled softly at him, running her fingers into his soft pink locks. She pressed his lips softly against hers. Natsu couldn't help the soft purr that escaped his lips. He tightened his grip around her waist, causing her boobs to press nicely against his well toned chest.

"I need you." He breathed after braking the kiss for air. After waiting a few seconds to catch her breath, Lucy smashed her lips into his again, in a more needy and passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip, causing Lucy to gasp. And in reply he became dominate, venturing her cavern of pure sweetness. A soft moan escaped her lips. Natsu could feel the needy fire inside him begging for her. After a bit he finally broke the kiss, both parties panting as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I need you too, Natsu. And I want you more then anything else in the world." Lucy responded, in a soft whisper. At hearing those words he felt his member twitch, and so he lifted Lucy up bridal style. He carried her over to the bed before dropping her onto it. Lucy made a small fussing noise in argument to tossing her so suddenly onto the bed, but deep down she was excited for what was to come.

**AN: sorry I cut off there. I was facing some writers block so I couldn't get everything I wanted into this chapter. As usual, I'm posting this on Monday, and because I broke this chapter into 2 I will have part 2 up by Friday. Then the usual update on Monday again. I deeply apologize if this feels rushed, or has a lack of... Description, I was extremely busy, and we were dealing with wifi problems so every time I tried to upload the chapter, the web page wouldn't connect to the wifi. this resulted in deleting the chapter, for some strang reason. And yes, I tried saving too, but instead of saying it saved, web page would crash and no progress is left. So I deeply apologize to u all for anything that could've gone wrong in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Part 2

**AN: I deeeeeply apologize for the late chapter. I've had this nasty cold for a month now, and was facing some serious writers block. So, I know I promised this chapter a looonnngg time ago, and I'll try to make up for it. But right now I can't breath, speak, or see, let alone actually think. im trying, and Im sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, or just not in full detail or juicy enough. I will fix it later, but I really need to get this out there. Again, I'm sorry about anything you might not like. But, thanks for the awesome reviews. And again, I am up for suggestions on future chapters. I was gonna make a goal of 2k words this chapter, but decided to just get done what I can. I waited too long to be picky, so I'm just getting this over with. You guys are awesome, please don't be mad about the late update.**

**disclaimer: I do not own FT or any of the characters, just the plot and story itself.**

Love bites: part 2

Natsu crushed his lips deliciously against hers, climbing on top of the blond. Lucy could feel his toned muscles under her finger tips as she glided them down his torso. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, before running his lips teasingly against it. She gasped at the electricity that shot threw her curvy form. The fire Mage took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her cavern of pure sweetness. She moaned, tangling her fingers into his silky pink locks.

"Natsu~" she wined when he broke the kiss. The said boy hooked his thumbs on the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it out of sight. He sent small butterfly kisses down her jaw to her ear. He nipped her earlobe before burying his nose into the crank of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, enjoying her addictive vanilla scent.

"God, Lucy. You smell so~ good." He breathed out in a low, husky voice. Lucy could feel more heat pool into the section between her thighs. She grabbed his vest and removed it from his slim form. She removed his scarf as well, but instead of tossing it on the floor with the vest, she laid it neatly on her headboard. She felt Natsu cup and squeeze her large mounds, causing her to groan slightly. He reached behind her to unclasp her lace bra, tossing it with the rest of the discarded clothing. And just as quickly as the bra came off, his mouth was on one of her buds. She arched her back and moaned loudly at the nervracking feelings that shot down to her entrance. She brought her fingers up to tangle into his jungle of silky locks. A pur escaped him as he sucked on her, flicking his tongue over her hardened bolb. His other hand treated her other to ensure that it wasn't left out.

Then, he trailed butterfly kisses down her silky form. He easily and hungrily tossed all undergarments off in one motion. He glanced upwards, for his hungry onyx eyes to meet her lust filled chocolate ones for a moment. Natsu let out a teasing moan, as his delicious tongue finally found her Dampened folds. Lucy nearly screamed at the sudden impact of her lovers magical tongue. She bit her lip to prevent too much noise from escaping, but of course this only excited the fire dragon slayer more. He repeatedly ran his tongue over her entrance, then sucked hard on that special bundle of nerves. Lucy let out a muffled moan as she reached her limit, and Natsu happily lapped up her juices.

After giving the blond a couple minutes to calm down, Natsu looked at her questioningly. And instantly Lucy knew what his hungry lust filled eyes were asking. She eagerly nodded her head, excitement beginning to grow inside her. Natsu couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He swiftly removed his undergarments as well, before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu whispered in her ear, nuzzling her cheek. Lucy smiled, wrapping her legs around the pinkettes slim waist.

"I love you. And yes, I want this just as much as you do." Lucy whispered in reply. So he obeyed the blond (for the first time in since forever) and entered. She felt nothing but pain at first. But Natsu paused until she was used to the feeling before pumping inside her. It was then that large shock waves of heavenly pleasure began to hit her with every thrust.

"N-Natsu... Hard... Harder... P-please..." Lucy panted, mentally falling from cloud 9. That was all it took for Natsu to begin pounder harsher into her. They were both sweaty, moaning messes by now, and Lucy began meeting the Salamanders thrusts.

She let out one final moan as they both came. Natsu collapsed on top of his beauty, holding her tight and nuzzling her cheek again.

"I love you too, Lucy. And I always will. Forever." He hummed, pulling out of her finally. They both calmed their breathing as Natsu pulled the blanket over them. "Night, my princess." Natsu yawned, pulling Lucy into his protective arms and finally falling asleep.

**AN: again, I deeply apologize for the extremely late chapter. I am trying my best to continue this. I'm not gonna cancel or discontinue this. It's actually going somewhere. I am gonna continue trying to get done a chapter a week. No matter how long it is. I just moved so I'm trying to readjust to my new agenda. Hope you guys had a good 4th of July, seems how I was late at posting, I didn't get to tell you. And if you guys actually read this, I am OPEN for suggestions. Just pm me or say in a review. Thx for reading my fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have brought you yet another wonderful chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys with how the last chapter went. School starts for me again in a couple weeks, and because I just moved to another state I am pretty nervous about what my new life is gonna give me. Enough babbling about me though, I just wanted to say that even with school starting I will still try to post once every week. Hopefully these chapters will get longer, and more interesting. Until school starts I'm just gonna lay low for a bit and keep at my 1k goal. **

**Please post suggestions if you have any, in the review box, and if this story is not meeting your expectation then please tell me. Especially if you want more fluff, or maybe some action, or just funny stuff in here. Also, the last thing I wanted to address, is that if any of you guys that are reading this knows what The Legend of Zelda is, and likes the games then please like my new Zelda fan page on Facebook. I just created it yesterday, and it's my first. I am NOT gonna pay for the advertisements, I'd figured I'd try and earn my likes myself. **

**So if you like Zelda and really just wanna post stuff about it on there, feel free to. The page is called Zeldalovers4ever If you want to search it, or you Can pm me and I will give you a link. It's not very popular right now, but it's still getting started. Also, you can like and follow just to chat with me and stuff. **

**Now! Onward to the awaited story! Hope you kitties enjoy. **

**~Shadow**

** Chapter 6: Aftermath**

* * *

Lucy slowly awoke to the cozy warmth the surrounded her perfectly. A satisfied hum escaping her lips ever so slightly, as she curled further into the heat. She didn't bother looking to see where such radiance came from, because the blond already knew. Salamander. Said pinkette had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing their forms against each other. He had his nose buried in her hair, the rosy strawberry scent easing him in his blissful slumber. She felt his chest slowly rise and fall against hers, as his slightly spicy and cinnamony scent filled her nose. A characteristic only a fire breather would have.

After a few more moments of enjoying the peace, Lucy decided that it was time to get up for the day. She slowly pushed the blankets off of her, and managed to escape the dragon slayers strong arms. She retreated to the bathroom after grabbing her a clean set of pajama's, and changed. It didn't take her long, but she was in no rush.

When she returned, her eyes widened to find a drowsy Natsu trying to rub his eyes awake. From where she stood, Lucy could see everything he had to offer, from the waist up. The blanket hung in his lap, just barely hiding his member from the blonde. Upon further inspection Lucy noticed this, and a blush crept it's way to her cheeks.

"U-uh, Natsu?" Lucy sputtered, trying to hide her sudden nervousness. Natsu, despite how dense he was, didn't see through it. He smirked.

"What's up, Luce? Like what you see?" He practically purred. The slyness in his eyes broke the sudden paralysis on her, and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"No. I mean yeah. Wait- ugh! Damn it Natsu, what the Hell?" Lucy cursed, as the male continued to smirk.

"Lucy. I really do love you, and everything about you." Natsu stated. Lucy froze at the softness and kindness in his voice. She slowly looked up at him, for her chocolate eyes to meet the most caring and loving eyes she had ever seen before. She saw the honesty and sincerity in his face, and she couldn't help but smile warmly back at him.

"I love you too, Salamander." Lucy responded. She watched as the small glow in Natsu's eyes brightened, along with his forever childish grin.

"Let's take a brake from the guild today. I'm tired and wanna go back to bed." Natsu wined, plopping onto his back. Lucy rolled her eyes at his sudden change of emotion, but smiled anyways at how strange and childish he was. Lucy walked over to the bedside and sat down, before laying and resting her head on his well toned chest.

"I will lay with you for a little while. But the only way I will go back to bed with you is if you at least put some shorts on." She answered, a hidden smirk played on her face.

"But Luce~ I like being n-"

"Lucy kick!"

natsu wined as he slowly crawled off the bed, retrieved his discarded boxers, and then slipped back into bed and passing out. "Love you too Luce."


End file.
